deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AnnhilationNation/Joint Ops: Round 8: Shirai-Ryu (Mortal Kombat) vs. Hylian (Legend of Zelda Series)
The Shirai-Ryu! Formidable ninja clan, who brought ninjutsu and other lethal martial arts to Japan. The Hylian! Defenders of Hyrule, who fight all foes in the name of defending their princess. Who? Is? DEADLIEST?! Our Panel of experts will decide, using the latest of scientific gadgets and data! No rules! No mercy! Only Survival of the Strongest! Who will be.... the deadliest warrior?! Tale of the Tape Weaponry Used Debating On debating, NATION will take the side of the Shirai-Ryu, while FTS will defend the Hylians Okay, this should be an easy win for the Shirai Ryu. The only protection that a Hylian has is that dinky little wooden Deku shield. It'll be smashed to splinters from the Goedendag, being that it is a club, and javelin hybrid. The ropedart can be used so effectively, it will mystify the hylian, leading to a very easy kill for the Shirai-Ryu, and not only that, their little short sword has nothing on our two handed blade of death. We also have teh option of striking from teh shadows with the fukibari, hitting you before you could even see us. Right, but you're forgetting about the Bomb Arrow. It is like a medieval RPG, with the explosive force of a Pineapple grenade. Secondly, your ninjas may be agile, but so are the Hylians. The Fukibari is such a limited weapon, as the range on it is terrible, and the shield can stop the dart. And while your sword may be longer, we have two hands, so while the shield can deflect the sword, it'll lead to an easy stab with the Kukiri sword. ANd not to mention that the Poacher's Saw is much liek tha Aztec's Mahaquitl, in that it's just got so much kill potential, and the waved edges might break your sword if it strikes just right. Final Fight... Comments turned to the side of the Hylian Warrior. Max Geiger: Let's run the simulation, and find out who is... the deadliest warrior. It was 2 PM in the Haunted Grove, as a Hylian was out with hsi Poacher's Saw, cutting down wood for hsi family, as he kept his equipment for defense, however, he did not notice, a ninja in a yellow tunic up from the tree. As the Hylian was working, the ninja hopped down, as the acute hearing of the Hylian got him aware to something. He propped up his saw, and grabbed his Kokuri sword and Deku shield, and went to investigate. He walked out into the open, as the ninja hopped down, and landed in a position where he lands on one foot, and one knee, as his hand catches him. He then quickly lifts his head up, and fires a poisoned dart from his fukibari, which was deflected by the Deku shield. He then draws his mugai ryu, as the two clash into a swordfight. Their swords clash, as steel met steel, while sparks flew. Both fighters kept clashing swords, as the mugai ryu hits the deku shield, as the Hylian goes for a lower slash, as the Shirai-ryu backs away, causing a grazing slash to his torso. The ninja kicks the Hylian in the chest, which causes him to stagger, as he dashes into the woods. He runs back, and equipped his Goegendag, as the Hylian was in pursuit. the Shirai-ryu fired his rope dart at the Hylian, as he raised his Deku shield to stop the weapon, however, it was lodged into his shield. "COME HERE!!!" The Shirai-ryu shouted as he reeled in the rope dart, casuign the Hylian to stumble towards him. The ninja tries a homerun swing with the Goegendag with the blunt end, however the Hylian used the shield to deflect it, however it was shattered into splinters, as the impact fractured the Hylian's arm. He tries to gig him with the point, as the Hylian rolled away, and ran towards his weapons, as the Shirai-ryu ran in pursuit. The Hylian goes back to his saw, as the bulky tool was solid enough to kill an octorok with ease, it could most definately take out another human, while attaching his bow onto his back, with a lone arrow in the case. He turned around, as the ninja hurled his Goegendag like a javelin, as the Hylian used his saw and knocked it out of the sky. The Hylian was about to charge at the ninja, however, he throws his rope dart, and swings it around, to wrap the rope around the saw, as both weapons are locked at a stalemate. The Hylian used his Kokuri sword, and severed the cord, before charging at him with the deadly saw, before placing his sword back in it's scabbard. As the Hylian charged, the Shirai-Ryu quickly drawn his sword, and clashed against the bulky weighted saw, as the blade broken. realizing his danger, he ducked and rolled out of the way, and ran back towards his goegendag. The Hylian dropped the saw, and reached for his Bomb Arrow, as the ninja was retreating, and lit the fuse on it. The Hylian fired the weapon, as the ninja had retrieved the weapon, and rolled out of the way in the nick of time, before he was blown to smitherines. As teh Shirai-ryu began to charge back at his foe, the Hylian pulls out a boomerang, and tosses it in the direction of his foe. The Ninja dodged it, and clashed weapons with the Hyrule native, however, the ninja hit hard enough to knock the saw out of the Hylian's hands. As he was about to thrust his spear point into the Hylian, he had no knowledge that the boomerang was returning, as it knocked the ninja down to the ground, weapon out o fhis hands. The Hylian pulled out his sword, and thrusted it deep into the chest of the Shirai-Ryu, as he coughed up blood. As teh ninja taken his final breath, the Hylian pulled out his bloody sword and raised it into the air and yelled out "HYRULE!!!!" Winner: Hylian Expert's verdict: I'm suprised at the outcome, but not by much, as the Hylian hit hard at all ranges, unlike teh Shirai-Ryu, who specilized at close up combat. Category:Blog posts